


On My Wings

by Sophia_Ravencrest



Series: This Air is Blessed [3]
Category: Fruits Basket (Anime 2019), Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: Complete, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Happily Ever After (HEA), Kissing, Kyoru - Freeform, Lingerie, Manga Spoilers, Mild Angst, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minor Violence, Nipple Play, Nudity, One Shot, Oral Sex, Post-Canon, Shameless Smut, Smut, Smutmuffins, Tickling, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, devoted Kyoru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:35:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28820088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophia_Ravencrest/pseuds/Sophia_Ravencrest
Summary: When Kyo and Tohru’s date to a craft market takes a turn for the worse, Kyo takes care of Tohru in the way only he can.Set two weeks after The Fire in Your Heart, but stands alone just fine.
Relationships: Honda Tohru/Sohma Kyou
Series: This Air is Blessed [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2102064
Comments: 12
Kudos: 52





	On My Wings

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, and welcome to Sophia's Smutmuffins, Batch 3. This addiction I have to writing Kyoru smut is getting out of control! I am really enjoying writing this series of short fics about Kyo and Tohru's post-canon life. I appreciate everyone who stops by to read, and especially those who leave kudos and comments for encouragement. It really is motivating! As always, please dig through my pile of tags to make sure this is the story for you. Happy reading!

Kyo couldn’t have been more pleased with Tohru’s reaction when he told her that he wanted to take her to the craft market that was scheduled to appear in the park on Sunday. Her eyes sparkled and her smile lit up brightly at his suggestion, and she agreed enthusiastically. Even after living with Tohru for almost three years at Shigure’s house and moving into their own apartment two and a half months ago, Kyo still got a fluttering sensation in his abdomen every time she gave him that look. Not that he was ever going to admit to having girly feelings like butterflies in his stomach. 

Tohru practically floated around the apartment all weekend after Kyo revealed their Sunday plans, humming to herself and stealing kisses from him whenever she had the chance. She was vibrating with energy by the time they began walking toward the park on Sunday, adding a skip every few strides as she held his hand. 

“Quit skipping like that or you’re gonna trip,” he lectured gently. 

“But I’m just so happy to-“ her sentence cut off in a frightened squeak as she pitched forward. 

Kyo swiftly tugged the hand he held, pulling her upright before she could fall. She stumbled backwards into him, and he wrapped his free arm around her torso to steady her. 

“That’s why I told you to quit skipping, you klutz,” he chided lovingly into her ear as he held her tightly against him. 

He felt her shiver in his grasp the way she always did when he had his lips against her ear. Smiling to himself, he gave her earlobe a playful nip. When she gasped, his grin widened. He absolutely loved how responsive she was to him, and he had to stop himself from continuing to tease her. 

After dropping a tender kiss to her temple, he released her from his embrace. She appeared dazed from his attentions, and he softly bonked her head with his fist. That seemed to break her from her trance. 

“Thank you for catching me,” she chirped up at him, the slight blush on her cheeks the only hint that she was still flustered from his public display of affection.

“You can thank me by not falling again,” he grumbled, taking her hand. 

“Okay, Kyo,” she giggled as they resumed their stroll toward the market in the park.

When they arrived, the normally quiet park was bustling with activity. Colorful stalls were crammed into the spaces between the trees, forming a long, winding path through the green space. She squealed and clapped her hands in delight, and Kyo smiled despite himself. There was nothing better than making Tohru happy. 

He trailed behind her as she darted to the first booth to examine a display of pottery in every imaginable hue. Chatting happily, she pointed out various interesting pieces to Kyo, who listened with the kind of patience he only had for Tohru. As they wandered from stall to stall, she cheerfully looked at everything from glass marbles to lawn decorations. Kyo barely noticed any of the handmade items on which she was commenting because he was too absorbed in watching Tohru enjoy herself. 

As she was browsing a booth selling little metal charms for jewelry, she suddenly froze as she stared, enchanted, at one of the tiny figurines. Kyo tilted his head curiously and zeroed in on the item that had gotten such a strong reaction from her. He was overcome with emotion when he realized it was a miniature cat made of rose gold.

Although he was glad to be free of the cat spirit for so many reasons, a part of his heart still felt bittersweet at the loss. He and Tohru had gotten close when he was possessed by the cat spirit, and there was no doubt in his mind that the orange cat - and his other terrifying form - were inextricably linked with the bond between him and Tohru. Without the true form of the cat, he wasn’t sure if he would have truly understood the depth of Tohru’s unconditional love for him.

By the time he had gotten himself back under control, she had moved on from the item with one last glance of regret. Kyo could guess what she was thinking: the charm was an unnecessary, impractical expense. She rarely indulged herself in any way, which is why he was determined to spoil her whenever he had the chance. She was quiet after they left the booth, and he didn’t fail to notice the change. 

When they reached a crepe stand a little further down the path from the jeweler, he stopped and asked her what flavor she wanted. He had learned quickly that Tohru was more likely to agree to let him buy her things if he asked her what she wanted rather than if she wanted something. She named her favorite flavor (strawberry) and to his surprise, she agreed to let him pay without argument. He suggested that she go on ahead and look at some more of the stalls while he ordered the crepes and waited for them to be ready. 

As soon as she was occupied with a nearby collection of aprons, he snuck away from the crepe stand, putting off ordering their snack until he had finished his mission. Kyo quickly found his way back to the tent containing the charm that had captivated Tohru. He purchased the little rose gold cat after having the seller thread it onto a matching chain so that she could wear it around her neck. Satisfied, he tucked the little package into his pocket and returned to the crepe stand. 

Before he stepped into the queue to order, he instinctively scanned the crowd for Tohru. When he spotted her, she was smiling as she listened to two males in their twenties chat her up. He immediately recognized what she clearly didn’t: the two men were trying to pick her up. Kyo trusted Tohru completely, but that courtesy definitely didn’t extend to random guys who were trying to take advantage of his girlfriend. 

Clenching his fists and huffing, he wove rapidly through the crowd toward her, but he wasn’t fast enough. One of the men grabbed her arm, and her eyes widened with fear. Rage detonated inside Kyo like a bomb, thrusting everything out of his mind except for his furious need to protect her.

He was only vaguely aware of the people he shoved in his haste to reach Tohru, all his focus on the man laughing with his sidekick as she vainly tried to twist out of his grasp. Kyo charged like an angry bull, striking the man holding Tohru’s arm in the face without any restraint. The culprit fell on his ass, holding his bleeding nose and shouting obscenities. 

Kyo’s attention turned to the man’s associate, and Kyo kicked him square in the chest, sending him sailing to the ground to join his friend. He wheezed helplessly on the ground, the air knocked out of his lungs. Kyo threw an arm protectively in front of Tohru and let out a feral growl. 

Eyes never leaving his foes, Kyo asked Tohru if she was alright. Her only response was to sag against his side, sobbing brokenly about wanting to go home. His heart squeezed in his chest, and a part of him realized that as much as he craved the chance to beat her attackers to a pulp, he needed to get her back to their apartment.

Wrapping his arm around Tohru, Kyo guided her quickly away from the two men lying injured on the ground. The crowd parted around them, harsh whispers no doubt speculating about the scene he was leaving in his wake. He couldn’t be bothered to give a fuck about what anyone thought because his mind completely focused on Tohru’s safety.

They slowly made their way home, Kyo half carrying her as she leaned heavily against him and wept freely. He ground his teeth and silently fantasized about what he could have done to the two men who dared to hurt his Tohru. By the time he closed the door of their apartment behind them, he was ready to explode again. 

“Tohru, what were you thinking?! What have I told you about being aware of your surroundings? About talking to strangers? I can’t let you out of my sight for a minute without you getting into trouble!” Kyo shouted. 

She slid out of his grasp and crumpled to the floor, her shoulders shaking as she apologized between sobs. Kyo’s anger drained from him as quickly as it had erupted, and for what felt like the thousandth time in his life, he realized he was the world’s biggest idiot. He should be comforting Tohru, not yelling at her. He knelt on the floor in front of her, pulling her slight form into his lap and cradling her against his chest. 

“I’m the one who should be apologizing. What happened at the market wasn’t your fault,” Kyo murmured against her hair. 

She just whimpered in response and cried harder. 

“Tohru. Hey. I’m here. You’re safe now. I'll always protect you,” he promised.

Worry started to settle in when she didn’t respond. He had never seen the unstoppable woman quite so shaken up, even after everything she had been through. Determined to take care of her the way she had done for him so many times before, he stood up, still holding her in his arms. 

He strode to their bedroom, kicking open the door and gently laying her on the mattress. She rolled onto her side and curled into a ball. Crawling in after her, he wrapped his body around her and embraced her tightly, trying to surround her with love and safety.

“Talk to me, Tohru,” he begged. “I’ll listen.”

She started so quietly that he had to strain to hear the words, even though her head was tucked under his chin.

“I always thought I could make sense of bad things, that they happened for a reason I could understand somehow. But I don’t understand this. Why would they want to hurt me? Did I do something wrong?” she choked out.

“No,” Kyo reassured her. “You didn’t do anything wrong. Those guys were just assholes.”

“It’s never been like this before,” she hiccuped. “I could always just find a way to smile through it, no matter what. But this time, I don’t know how.”

“You don’t always have to be cheerful. Just feel however you wanna feel. I don’t mind,” he answered. “Besides, it’s not exactly like I’m fun to be around all the time.”

“But if I’m not cheerful, I’m afraid I’ll- I’ll fall apart,” her voice cracked as tears rolled down her cheeks. 

“So fall apart. I’ll pick up the pieces,” he told her. “You’re not alone, Tohru.”

She turned around within the circle of his arms to study him, her tear-streaked face more vulnerable than he’d ever seen it look. He rested his forehead against hers and gazed tenderly into her despondent brown eyes as he ran his hands soothingly up and down her spine. He watched as her tears slowed and eventually stopped, but she still didn’t smile. 

“I’m going to go clean up,” she finally sniffled.

Reluctantly, Kyo let her go, and she padded across the hall to the bathroom. He heard her blowing her nose and then water running, but didn’t hear anymore crying. She shuffled back into the bedroom, her eyes downcast.

“Feeling any better?” he asked softly.

When Tohru shrugged, he stood and enveloped her in another tight hug. There were no more tears as he combed his fingers through her hair, but she still seemed miserable. Kyo was wracking his brain for something to bring the smile back to her face when he remembered the necklace in his pocket. 

“Turn around and close your eyes,” Kyo commanded quietly as he released her from his embrace. 

Tohru immediately obeyed, and he was once again in awe of her absolute trust in him. Fishing the little package out of his pocket, he carefully unwrapped it to reveal the rose gold cat on its chain. After fumbling with the clasp for a moment, he got it open and draped the jewelry around her delicate neck. Once the clasp was closed, he gently pulled her hair out from beneath the chain. 

“You can open your eyes,” he breathed in her ear, enjoying the shiver that ran through her body.

“Kyo…” she whispered as her hands flew to her chest.

“Do you like it?” he inquired nervously, unable to read her expression with her back to him.

When Tohru turned to face him, Kyo was horrified to see tears on her cheeks once again. 

“What’s wrong?” he questioned anxiously. “Why are you crying?”

“I’m just - just so… happy!” she finally managed, a smile creeping onto her face.

“You big cry baby, I was worried you didn’t like it,” he scolded fondly, his heart expanding as he took in her grin. 

“I love it! It’s like I can carry you with me now,” she affirmed. “Thank you so much!”

Rising up on the balls of her feet, she briefly caressed his lips with her own. When she sank back down to her heels, he bent his head to follow her. He kissed her gently, not wanting to overwhelm her after her scare. Humming agreeably, she wound her arms around his neck, and his hands came to rest on her hips.

He deepened the kiss carefully, his tongue gliding lightly across her lower lip before delving softly into her mouth. When he stroked her tongue unhurriedly with his own, she sighed contentedly against him. As he continued his languid pace, he felt the tension stretching across her body start to relax. When she melted into him and twined her fingers through his hair, he reluctantly broke their kiss.

“How do you feel now?” he asked hoarsely. 

“Good,” she answered sweetly, smiling up at him.

“Want to feel even better?” he queried, raising a suggestive eyebrow at her. 

“I’d like that,” she replied shyly, catching his meaning. 

“Then you need to lose the dress,” he proposed, his fingers toying with the hem of her short skirt. 

Nodding, she stripped the garment off, carefully avoiding snagging her new necklace as she pulled the pink sundress over her head. Kyo swallowed when the action revealed her undergarments, which were lacy and orange and left little to the imagination. Something about seeing her in that color, wearing the necklace he gave her, made him feel strangely possessive.

“When did you get those?” he questioned in a strangled voice.

“They came in the mail last week,” she told him timidly. “Rin saw them in a catalog and asked Haru if he thought-”

“I should have known,” Kyo grumbled. “I swear those two have some kind of pervy obsession with our sex life.”

“Oh no!” Tohru fretted. “Do they look bad? I can put on something else if-”

“Don’t be stupid. You look hot,” he reassured her quickly, scratching the back of his neck in embarrassment. “It’s just a little weird knowing that my cousins picked out your underwear.”

She giggled helplessly at his comment until Kyo darted forward to tickle her sides, and she shrieked. Her escape attempts were completely futile, given his martial arts training. He tickled her mercilessly until she was gasping for air and begging for mercy. 

He stopped torturing her and picked her up instead, throwing her over his shoulder. Striding to their bed, he tossed her gently onto the mattress as she laughed like a little kid bouncing on a trampoline. He shook his head affectionately, his lips quirking up into a smile.

“Lie on your stomach,” Kyo ordered gently.

Tohru complied readily, waiting patiently as he sat on the bed next to her. He smoothed a hand over her bare back until he reached the band of her bright orange bra. Relieved to see that the clasp on her new bra was a simple one, he unhooked it and pushed the straps over her shoulders.

Sliding his fingers onto her shoulders, he worked his thumbs lightly into the tight muscle of her neck and upper back. She rolled her shoulders and let out a long moan that had Kyo’s cock twitching hopefully in his pants. Trying to ignore his body’s reaction, he focused on helping Tohru relax. 

Making his way down her spine, he stopped to knead each muscle group until the tension eased. He silently thanked Master for his insistence that all his students learn basic musculoskeletal anatomy as part of their martial arts training, although he never anticipated using the knowledge for such intimate purposes. 

When the muscles in her back were soft and pliant beneath his fingers, he moved on to her glutes. Once he had pulled the flaming orange underwear off to give him better access, he began to massage her buttocks. It took a monumental effort to keep himself from groaning as he squeezed her shapely ass over and over, moving ever closer to the space between her thighs as he kneaded his way down the globes. All the pleasured little sounds Tohru made were no help to his self-control, and they were becoming louder and more frequent as he progressed. 

When he reached the crease separating her buttocks from her thighs, he slid one of his hands toward her center, unable to resist any longer. He slipped his fingers into her folds, and he gasped at the heat and wetness he found there. Apparently, he wasn’t the only one who was aroused by this massage.

“Please, Kyo,” she moaned, “More.”

“Roll over,” he commanded huskily. 

Tohru tossed her bra off the edge of the bed as she obeyed his words, and Kyo crawled up her body, caging her between his elbows and knees. He felt himself get hard as his stare swept over her nude form, taking in her creamy thighs, her flat stomach, and her perky little breasts. His vision darted up to where she held her lower lip between her teeth and then to her flushed, pink cheeks. When he finally gazed into her eyes, he found them darker than he’d ever seen, the blackness of her pupils swallowing her brown irises.

Fire raced through his veins at the sight, and he suddenly felt overheated. Sitting back on his haunches, he stripped his shirt off, and Tohru’s gaze settled on his naked chest. 

“See something you like?” he teased lightly.

“You’re very handsome, Kyo,” she stated earnestly, her eyes pausing their roaming to capture his own. 

Still unused to such praise, he felt his face heat at her words. Rather than trying to formulate an answer, he dropped down to kiss her passionately on the mouth. She responded enthusiastically, her tongue dancing with his own as she ran her hands over his pecs and abs. He was happy to let her touch him however she liked. Just the sensation of her fingers tracing the contours of his torso made his erection stiffen uncomfortably in his pants. 

By the time they broke apart, Kyo’s heart was pounding in his ears and he was gasping for breath. Tohru was in a similar state beneath him, her lips red and swollen and her chest heaving. 

After giving himself a moment to recover, he dipped his head, placing his lips against her ear as he purred, “What do you want me to do with you?”

A tremor shook her slight form at his words, and Kyo smiled at her responsiveness. He gave her earlobe a frisky nip, and she moaned out his name.

“I didn’t hear that, Tohru. What do you want me to do?” he teased, sliding his tongue along the shell of her ear. 

When she whined something incomprehensible, he chuckled against her ear, “I guess I’ll just have to figure it out.”

He left a trail of open-mouthed kisses down her neck as he shifted his weight to one arm so he could palm her breast with his free hand. Her breath came out in pleasured little gasps, spurring him on as he mouthed his way along her collarbone. When he rolled her nipple between his thumb and forefinger, she whimpered. 

“Is that what you want? For me to play with your tits?” he crooned against her shoulder.

“Please, Kyo, please,” she pleaded breathily as her chest flushed pink.

He raised an eyebrow, intrigued by her excited response to his brazen words. He had never imagined that Tohru would want him to talk dirty to her, but then again, she was full of surprises. 

As he continued to pinch the tip of one breast between his fingers, he kissed his way down to the top of the other, nudging the little cat charm out of his way with his nose. He latched onto the soft mound and sucked hard, causing to Tohru to wriggle and pant beneath him. Enjoying her reaction, he took his time attending to the spot. When he finally released her skin, he admired the dark red love bite blooming there.

Moving lower, Kyo circled his tongue around her areola, and she arched up into him. Unable to deny her anything, he closed his lips around her nipple, causing her to sigh in relief. He suckled greedily at the rosy peak, pressing his tongue against it as his cheeks hollowed. 

When she began to writhe and moan, he transferred his attention to her other breast and his hand roamed across her taut stomach. He slipped it over her mound and buried his fingers in the slick heat of her folds once again. When he began to draw patterns around the little bundle of nerves at the apex of her thighs, she let out a squeak that devolved into a loud groan. As the nub began to swell from his ministrations, Kyo was overcome by the craving to taste Tohru.

Releasing her breast from his mouth, he husked, “I want my tongue on your pussy, Tohru. I want to lick you until you scream for me.”

“Yes, Kyo,” she cried. “Put your mouth on me.”

Needing no further encouragement, he settled his shoulders between her legs and brought his mouth to her center. He devoured her like a starved man, moving his tongue over all of her curves to lap up every drop of her sweet liquids. Tohru fisted the sheets and moaned when he found her favorite rhythm, his tongue dancing over her clit. 

Still working on her with his tongue, he placed two fingers at her entrance, gently slipping them into her tight channel as she squeezed around him. She warbled out his name when he started stroking the front of her walls, massaging little circles into the flesh the way she liked. When her hips started to buck, he used his free hand to press her pelvis firmly into the mattress, holding her down.

Kyo’s cock was rock hard at the sounds of pleasure he was eliciting, and he adjusted his hips to relieve some of the pressure as Tohru cries got louder and louder. He wrapped his lips around her clit and sucked as he rubbed her from the inside. She clamped down on his fingers like a vice when she started to come with a low moan. Instead of slowing down, he ratcheted up the intensity of his ministrations until he delivered on his promise to make her scream.

When her cries had ceased and her body was still, Kyo slipped his fingers out of her. After leaving gentle kisses on her thighs, he stood up and stripped off his pants and boxers, letting his manhood spring free from its confinement. He crawled back into bed with Tohru, pulling her back against his chest to spoon her. He fiddled with the little cat charm sitting on her chest as he pressed a kiss to her temple.

She snuggled back into him, the rounded globes of her buttocks rubbing against his sensitive length, making him groan loudly. The sound turned into a strangled cry when she started to purposefully grind her backside against his dick. Tilting his hips, he positioned the tip of his erection against her entrance.

Pressing his lips to her ear, he whispered hoarsely, “You want my hard cock in that perfect little pussy?”

She trembled against him and whined, and he hummed in her ear, “I’ll take that as a yes.”

Once he had rolled a condom down his shaft, he slotted himself at her entrance once again. Wrapping her top leg back around his, Tohru pushed her center back onto the head of his member. As she sheathed the first inch of him, they both gasped, and he pushed forward to bury himself completely inside her. He stilled, holding her tightly against him and reveling in the deep feeling of connection.

After drawing himself out halfway, Kyo sank slowly into her again, setting a lazy pace. Enjoying the easy access to her breasts, he toyed with her nipples using the hand that wasn’t trapped beneath their bodies. The little peaks hardened beneath his fingers, and Tohru sighed with pleasure. 

When she started rolling her hips back to meet his strokes and whimpering with need, he increased the speed and strength of his thrusts. He could feel her breasts bounce beneath his hand each time he plunged into her, and it only served to arouse him further.

“You want me to fuck you harder, is that it, Tohru?” he murmured, the wicked words tumbling easily from his lips now.

“Yes, Kyo, harder!” she cried rapturously.

The friction between them was exquisite as he pounded into her tight heat, and Kyo had to focus to keep himself from coming sooner than he wanted. He pinched at the rosy peaks of her breasts with his free hand, enjoying the cornucopia of pleasured sounds that he was pulling from her throat as they made love. 

Covering his hand with her own, she guided his fingers down to her clit, and he eagerly rubbed circles into the slick little bud. Tension started to build deep in his groin, increasing each time Tohru clenched around him when he bottomed out. When she started to chant his name with every thrust of his hips, Kyo knew he wouldn’t last much longer. 

Nipping at her earlobe, he commanded, “Come on my cock, Tohru.”

As if her body had been waiting for his order, Tohru’s ass crashed back into his pelvis and her walls began to contract tightly around his length. She screamed out his name in ecstasy and his control snapped, his orgasm ripping through him. His hips jerked hard and he buried himself deep inside her as he exploded into the condom with a roar, his vision whiting out.

When Kyo came down from his high, he was still sheathed to the hilt in Tohru’s center, his hand tucked between her legs. Her ankle hadn’t moved from where it was hooked over his calf, as if she was trying to keep him close. They were both panting and covered in a delicate sheen of sweat. 

Nuzzling his nose into her neck, he rasped, “I love you, Tohru.”

“I love you, Kyo,” was her sleepy response. 

They lay entwined together like that until he was soft inside her. He finally pulled out and disposed of the condom, feeling a pang of emotion at the loss of contact. Crawling back into bed, he pulled her to him so her head rested on his chest, still unable to believe how blessed he was to hold her so close. She tilted her chin back to gaze into his eyes and smile warmly at him. 

“Thank you for protecting me,” she said quietly.

“Don’t thank me for doing the bare minimum,” he dismissed. “It’s my job to protect you.”

“I’m lucky you were there, Kyo,” she admitted. “You’re my guardian angel!”

“I shouldn’t have left you alone in the first place,” he grumbled. “You’re obviously too cute for your own good.”

“You think I’m cute?” she inquired with excitement.

“Of course I do, dummy,” Kyo answered.

Tohru giggled, “I know.”

“You were messing with me!” he exclaimed. “Now you have to pay the price.”

He pinned her down and tickled her relentlessly, grinning as he listened to her shriek with mirth. When she was out of breath and begging for him to stop, he finally relented. 

“I’m glad you’re smiling again, Tohru,” he told her softly. 

She beamed up at him. “It’s easy to smile when I’m with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you kindly for reading! If you enjoyed this story, consider leaving kudos or comments - they feed my greedy muse. If you haven't checked out the other works in the series, I would love it if you did. Thanks for being such a wonderful community to write for!


End file.
